New Demigods
by volleyball98
Summary: Percy and co. have found six more demigods and when they find them they find out that Kronos is rising again. And is re-cooperating quickly.


Percy Jackson walked through a school hallway with Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Connor Stoll, and Travis Stoll. Annabeth and Nico always went with him if Grover found a demigod and needed help but the Stoll brothers were begging him if they could come and here they are. They were outside of New York and it was freezing even when they were inside. Of course it was cold in the winter.

Skylene Gloria POV

I was not having any fun at this stupid dance. My mom dragged my friends and me to this stupid winter dance. All the girls at the dance made me sick all dressed up in these skirts and dresses and flirting with the boys. I blew the strand of hair coming out of my ponytail away.

All these girls were fancied up while I was just in dark blue skinny jeans, black snow boots that reached my knees, a yellow off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket that was unzipped. Besides these girls had a lot of accessories on. While all I had was a necklace with sun and a treble clef on top of it and two black wrist bands.

"Skylene Gloria!" someone shrieked. I turned my attention to a girl my age that had brown hair and hazel eyes. "What do you want Lilly Jones?" I asked annoyed already. "What are you wearing? This is a dance not a carnival!" she told me in disgust. "Look who's talking Jones! That make up makes you look like a clown." I told her. She glared at me and I stared at her without flinching.

I look behind her to see the new kid Grover with four other people that I have never seen before with him. I turned around starting to ignore Jones. I looked at two boys that were sitting behind me. One boy had light brown hair and blue eyes he wore an olive green sweatshirt, jeans, a watch, silly band, and yellow sneakers. His name was Conner Storm.

The boy next to him had red hair with black streaks and black eyes. He wore a black jacket with red stripes on the side, black jeans, and red skater shoes. His name was Hunter Smith. "Hunter, Conner, go talk to Grover and his friends. This won't be pretty." I told them while taking a glance towards Jones.

The two got up and walked over to them. "Leave now!" I nearly yelled. "And if I don't?" she asked me crossing her arms across her chest. "Then I'll get my brother's to bring me a spider and put it in your dress." I told her. She started backing up until she finally walked off. "She's such a princess." My friend Tina commented. I nodded my head.

Tina had black hair that went to her mid back and gray eyes. She wore a green jacket, jeans, and sky blue Nikes. Her full name was Tina Vasquez. "You have a point there." Two girls said in unison. I looked at them.

One had black hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue sweater, jeans, and white snow boots. Her name was Natalia Braginski. The other girl had blond hair and green streaks. She wore white tights, a jean skirt, a green jacket, an anklet, and brown boots. Her name was Lila Johnson.

I started walking over to the group with Grover. I can see that Grover noticed me because he started getting nervous. "Hey Sky." Grover said nervously. I nodded my head in response. "Guys this is Skylene Cubrieto De Gloria." Grover said. I looked at them and I saw twins one was shorter than the other. A girl with blond hair and gray eyes that were the same as Tina's eyes. A boy with black hair was there to he seemed a little pale while the other boy with black hair seemed a little excited? "Um, these are my friends Tina Vasquez, Lila Johnson, and Natalia Braginski. And I see you've met Hunter and Conner." I said.

"My names Annabeth Chase and these are my friends Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, and Conner Stoll." Annabeth introduced. "Nice to meet you." I said politely. I suddenly heard a crash I turned to the source of the crash. I looked to see a huge dragon? I knew I wasn't the only one who saw it because I looked to see my friends have the same horrified look.

I looked at Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, and Conner have a certain weapon in there hand. I raised an eyebrow at that. I started backing up and I hit the wall along with the others. I really didn't know what was happening so I did the first thing that came into my head: Run! The others followed me. I didn't want to be food! I wonder what would happen next but I could hear it coming after us. I kept running faster.

**I wanted to make a Percy Jackson story.**

**I have to say thanks to AliceWang because she is going to help me with the story. I'm Skylene Cubrieto De Gloria. **


End file.
